I Remember
by VampireObsessed96
Summary: Casey Venturi tells the story of her life with Derek.


Hi, recently I have started to read Life with Derek fanfiction. Then this idea popped into my head and I can't get rid of it. This is my first one-shot ever, I always do chapters. I do not own Life with Derek and never will. This is rated **M**. Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated but flames are not. On with the story.

Title:** I Remember…**

**I remember…** the first time I told him I hated him and truly meant it. I had just finished taking my shower. I wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror and picked up my hair brush. Not really paying attention to my hair. I had just finished brushing and was preparing to put on my make-up when a flash of green caught my eye. I stepped closer to the mirror and I felt the makeup slip from my grip. I screamed as loud as I could, waking everyone up in the process. I could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs. My hair was green!

*2 hours later*

"They tried their best Casey." My mom, Nora told me as she drove us home. They couldn't get the color fully out but had stripped it down to a lighter color green, instead of the neon color that it was before.

"It doesn't matter, Derek messed with my hair!" I explained. When we pulled up to the house, I jumped out as fast as I could. I ran up the stairs and straight to his room. He was still sleeping. How sweet. I pulled on his arm and dragged him to the floor. He came awake when his head hit the ground.

"What the fuck Casey?" He yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. I pointed to my hair and I saw him laugh. "What, did you do something to your hair?" he snickered and lifted himself up.

"You died my hair green Derek! How could you do this?" I yelled getting in his face.

"I did not dye it that color." He smirked at me. God, I hated that smirk, the cocky I-can-get-anything-I-want smirk. I pushed him to the ground again and pinned him there with my body. I grabbed his shirt in my hands as I straddled him.

"No you didn't dye it this color, you dyed it neon green. This-" I pointed t my hair again. "Is the color it turned out after three stylists tried to change the color without destroying my hair. I will have this hair color for years!" I yelled, stretching the truth a little. I pointed at him with my free hand. "You are a horrible person! You've ruined my life. What guy would ever want to date me with this hair?" I smashed his face; he started to wiggle underneath me and stood up. I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall. He dropped me on the floor, following me down.

"I don't care about your life Casey. Especially you love life." I could've sworn that he looked at my lips and then back to my eyes.

"Der-ek!" I yelled, looking into his eyes. He smiled and leaned closer to me.

"I love it when you moan my name."

"I hate you…"

**I remember…** the first time we kissed. "I hate you…" I said as his lips descended over mine. It was heated our passion for one another colliding. When I felt his tongue on the outside of my lip, I gladly gave him access inside. Our tongues were fighting each other for dominance. When his tongue stroked the top of my mouth, I moaned. "Der-ek!"

**I remember…** when we both said 'I love you' for the first time. "Give me the damn remote Derek!" I was sitting on his lap, fighting for the remote. Our parents had left us alone in the house for a couple of hours.

"What will you give me?" His eyes glimmered with mischief. I pretended to contemplate my options. I leaned down and kissed him, until he lowered his hands. I quickly got ahold of the remote and dashed across the room.

"That's not fair Casey." He groaned. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't care." I twirled. I faced him and waved the remote. "I got the remote!" I singed. Twirling around in circles and laughing. I was still a klutz and fell to the ground.

The remote slid towards Derek and he picked it up, and started to laugh. He laughed so hard that he fell to the ground. That was when it slipped. "God, I love you." He smacked his hands over his mouth. Not believing that he had said it. I stood up.

"You what?" I paced. I only stopped when he put his arms around my waist.

"I love you; please stop making burn marks in the ground." He chuckled. I threw myself at him and we fell to the ground.

"I love you…"

**I remember…** when our parents caught us. We had been dating for three months and that was after the weeks of being enemies and randomly making out. So we had been together one way or the other the past year. Derek has been the best boyfriend ever and was patient, really patient. We hadn't done that yet, I wanted to wait until we were out of the house, which we were doing tomorrow for college. But we had done some stuff; in fact most of the stuff but the final act. Our parents had decided to throw us this big graduation party, which was in full swing when I was pulled into a closet.

"Sorry sir, you have the wrong girl." I said. I didn't recognize Derek until he turned on the light.

"Do I?" He asked pulling me into his embrace. I lifted up my hand and turned off the light. I leaned towards him." Happy anniversary Case." He said, closing the distance from our lips. I groaned and lifted my hands to his hair.

"Mhmm Happy anniversary." I sighed and kissed him again. He pushed me up against the wall; my legs lifted and straddled him. His hands were running through my hair. In return, I did the same thing to his hair. I pulled off his shirt and ogled him for a minute. I leaned in and kissed his neck. Leaving a hickey under his ear. I moved on going lower and lower. Derek put his hands on the door, trying to control his breathing. I finally reached my target and pulled his pants and underwear down at the same time. "Hi little Derek." I joked, looking up at Derek when he groaned.

"Do you have to call it that?" I giggled and nodded. I gripped him in my hands, starting to pump it up and down. I smirked when I heard him groan.

"I could help you out, Derek, but what will you do for me?" I said, while continuing what I was doing before. He leaned down and kissed me. We stayed in that position until he was about to come. That was when the door opened. As Derek orgasm into my hand, my step-dad fainted from the sight of us. When Derek finished he quickly pulled up his pants and I quickly wiped my hands on a paper towel.

When I came back, George and Nora were talking about what he saw. I went to Derek and he wrapped his arms around me. George's face turned red at the sight of us. Nora just smiled.

"What you guys did was wrong; you should've told me when you guys got together!" Nora said ass she hugged both of us. "I knew you guys would get together sooner or later. In fact I had suspected it would have been sooner."

"I didn't!" George yelled, breaking us apart.

"Well mom, we have been together a year today." I explained.

"Really? Happy Anniversary!" My mom, the hopeless romantic. "Derek, did you get her a present?" She asked, excitedly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"Casey, you have been trying to get used to the idea of living in a dorm, living without me. Well… I kind of fixed that. I bought an apartment off campus, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living area. Happy Anniversary." He looked down. I took off across the room, reaching into the laundry room where Derek's present was. I pulled out an electric blue guitar signed by his favorite player. We switched our gifts.

**I remember…** the day I lost my virginity to him. We had moved into the apartment, we didn't even have our bed set up yet. He had made a bed for us and we lay down. I started to kiss him and we made love in our apartment.

**I remember…** the day he proposed. It was our second anniversary and we had stayed in the apartment. The apartment we moved in together when we got to college. WE had it all to ourselves, no one to judge us. There were candles everywhere and Derek had tried to make dinner. He failed and we had to get Chinese takeout. To him this was the most romantic thing. HE kneeled down and proposed to me on the spot. I, of course, said yes.

**I remember…** the day I became Mrs. Venturi. I had cried at the vows he wrote, he had laughed at mine. Our entire family was there. Lizzie was my maid of honor. Our friends were watching us pledge to be together forever. Our first dance as husband and wife was to I want you to want me by cheap trick. Derek chooses it of course, but I didn't care. When we cut the cake I perfectly put his piece in his mouth. Derek, on the other hand, smashed it into mine. "Der-ek!"

**I remember…** the day when we first brought home Derek JR. WE had been married for two years when I found out we were pregnant. The day I told Derek we were going to have a son he went and told everyone in the restaurant that he was going to be a dad. When we came home for the first time, I went to put Derek Jr. down for a nap.

"Der-ek!" I yelled and he came bounding up the stairs of our house. WE had bought the house when we found out I was pregnant. He came in, underneath his eyes were dark circles, he hadn't slept once since I went into labor. Didn't want to miss a thing. "Derek, when did you paint this?"

"Last week."

"You were supposed to open the windows! It smells like paint in here, Derek Jr. cant sleep in here." I left the room. "And dammit Derek open the damn window."

**I remember…** when all my children grew up. Derek Jr. had just gone of to college breaking his little sister's heart. She was five, my little Abby, and looked up to her big brother. Adam was the second oldest and was exactly like me, a keener. Then there was Mark and Maddie, the twins. Maddie was my first girl and we had a close connection. Then there was Peter, my shy little ten years old. They were all growing up way to quickly.

**I remember…**Seeing my husband cry for the first time. He hadn't even cried when his father died. We had been happily married for forty years. And I had just been diagnosed with Alzheimer disease. He cried into my hair. When we got home that day, he called the family. I heard the whole conversation.

"Derek Jr.! I will not put your mother in a home. She will stay with me." He cried. He cried all night long, the next day though, he showed no emotion. He was trying to be strong for me.

**I remember…** when I first didn't recognize my husband. He had pulled up with our granddaughter on his shoulders. He was laughing and looked good for a sixty year old. HE pulled up beside me, seeing my face. I was holding a knife up to him. "Who are you?" I asked him. He put down the little girl and walked towards me.

"I'm Derek, your husband; we have been married forty years, Casey." I looked at him and started to cry.

**I remember…**the last time I saw my husband's eyes. I was lucky to know him that day, to recognize the love we have. We had a good day; we celebrated our fiftieth anniversary today. HE was only 70 years old, I was the one with the disease, and I should've been the first to die. He had got out of bed complaining about a pain in his chest. A few seconds later I heard a crash. I ran to the bathroom looking for him. He was lying on the floor, clutching his chest.

"Don't you dare die on me!" I ran to him. HE just smiled at me and kissed my lips for the last time. "I hate you Derek Venturi, I hate you." I cried clutching him. He just laughed and held me. "I love you Casey. Always have and always will." I saw the light shine out in his brown beautiful eyes.

"I love you too Derek."

**I remember…**

"What do you remember Mrs. Venturi?" The nice young nurse came over to me. "You were talking out loud to yourself." Nurse Jackie said. I was staring out the retirement home window. I looked at her confused.

"My dear, I simply **cant remember…**"


End file.
